If only
by Thenewworldsgod
Summary: Oh shit. If only I would have been more careful none of this would have happened. Now just like the world my life is over. This virus is killing everyone I love, and yet even though I'm infected I still haven't turned. naruto and hinata fic. zombie apocalypse fic. harsh language, immoral values, drug use, gore, violence, and all around awesomeness!(lemons included)


** Alright! Sorry guys for the wait but my computer broke and I just got a new one! So now I will be posting a lot more chapters and definitely more words in the chapters' too XD! Alright now on with the story! (P.S. if anyone is willing, pm me so I can have someone peer edit my work because trust me, I'm going to need it…)**

**Chapter 1: home in Konoha**

_ Hinata… _

His best friend. His lover. His girlfriend. Was lying in a pool of blood. Not his blood, or **their** blood, but her own blood. He couldn't describe the feeling rising in his chest. It wasn't sadness. It was hatred, raw and untamed anger. Anger that felt like the essence of kyubi's rage. He wanted to destroy** them. **Those monsters. Those things that weren't quite human but still human. The zombies.

_My life is over…._

Hinata was dead, there was no question about it. He knew that if she didn't die from blood loss now, she would die from infection later.

...

[Back in konoha two days before first infection]

Naruto was training hard as hell. His face was caked with dirt and sweat, and his shirt was torn to rags. He had to train even harder because the chunin exams were coming up and he would need the extra push to get to chunin ranking. Unfortunately the last chunin exams he took part in were crashed by a snake and his four puppets, so they were never able to be finished. And it didn't really help that he didn't take part in the next two after that because of traveling with jiraya then his fight with pein. After all of this he should at least be mid jounin level by now.

The majority of his day, having been spent training had Naruto craving for his favorite meal at ichiraku ramen. So he decided to quit training and go for a stroll around the village on his way there.

'The villages construction seems to be going pretty well don't you think kurama-chan' Naruto asked the demon that resided within him.

'I say it looked a lot better when it was blow up rather than now but that's just the way I like things!'

"You always did have a destructive side eh kurama-chan"

"Huh? Oh hey Naruto-Kun!" said hinata. Naruto noticed the stutter had left her voice when he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said awkwardly. As soon as he saw her he remembered exactly what she had said to him last month during the fight with pein. He began to look at her differently since then to. He looked at her as more of a woman instead of just a comrade now. He could easily tell that he was physically attracted to her before, but now he realized it wasn't always just physical.

'But the majority of the time it was, my little fox tehehe'

'Shut up kurama! It's not like that! Naruto said while mentally pouting his face.

'Oh come on Naruto ive seen the way you look at her!'

Naruto began to bicker with the kyubi until he was drawn back to the attention of the real world by hinata.

"Ummm….Naruto? Something wrong?

"Oh sorry hinata I was just thinking to myself" Naruto said while giving his trademark foxy grin.

"Hey hinata how about we go get some ramen together? Hinata looked at him and blushed

"Sure Naruto let me just go tell my sister ill be out for a while"

Hinata was about to burst with joy and excitement! She couldn't believe that Naruto had asked her out on a date. Well it might not be a date but it's the closest thing to it. She even surprised herself with the ability to even say yes to Naruto after he had asked her. She's been working on her stutter but she didn't think she would have progressed this far with it. She decided that it was definitely a good thing and let well enough be.

Naruto had left, with hinata by his side, the hyuga compound. It was a little awkward, and silent, so hinata decided to break the silence.

"How are your wounds Naruto? I know you took some serous damage with the whole pein fight and everything"

"Truthfully hinata, I was fine by the time I reached konana and nagato, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to put some of that healing stuff on me that you gave me during the chunin exams a little while ago" Naruto said while trying to flirt a little.

Hinata blushed furiously at his comment. And it didn't help with what she was imagining in her head either. Come to think of it she did still have some of that cream in her pouch, and Naruto did say that he wouldn't mind. Maybe if things go well this evening then she might.

They had reached ichiraku's after a slightly extended walk due to Naruto deciding to take the long way there because he wanted to keep talking to hinata. The whole way there they had talked about the whole fight with pein, how they're training was going, and a lot of flirting in between there. But they never really got to flirt or talk too much because some random villager would always stop them and ask for his autograph or a picture. Naruto was very un-used to the attention so he always calmly gave the villagers what they asked. He did like it at first though, like anybody would but at the moment he was trying to walk with hinata so he was slightly annoyed. Naruto and hinata had just stepped into ichiraku ramen when he saw ayame and the old man.

"Ayame-chan!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily loud.

"Naruto-kun!" ayame yelled in the same manor." it's so good to see the hero of the village! The sexiest one at that! Isn't that right hinata?"

Hinata blushed and said "Hell yes!"

"Oh no hinata not you too!" Naruto said with an exasperating sigh. "Damnit ayame you spread your perverseness to hinata" truthfully he loved ayame's dirty mind

"Haha so what will it be Naruto? The usual? How about you add a side of steaming ayame-chan? You can have that for free"

Naruto almost spit out the water that he was drinking.

"No thank you ayame-chan but yeah ill have the usual, and you should get the house special for hinata"

"So Naruto, are you and hinata on a date?"

"Uhhh actually…"

Hinata cut in before Naruto could finish his sentence, "yes!...yes we are….

"Awww how cute Narutos' got a girlfriend! Wouldn't mind sharing would you hinata?" ayame shouted

"Actually ayame…." Naruto was cut off yet again

"I wouldn't mind if Naruto doesn't ayame-chan" hinata said with a dirty smirk on her face

Naruto decided he had no chance of winning this so he decided to just eat his ramen and go with the flow of things. Hinata and ayame were talking about the ramen stand and the reconstruction of such when Naruto felt something odd coming from the forest behind him. He ignored it and kept eating his ramen but the thought just kept bugging him.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" said hinata with a concerned expression on her face.

"Somewhat, just stay here for a second. Ill be right back"

Naruto inhaled his ramen and jumped out of the ramen stand. The feeling came from just beyond the forest line. As he approached the feeling became closer and closer as he flew among the treetops towards the ominous feeling. Naruto was stopped in his tracks as he saw madara and kabuto perched on a treetop holding what looked like a dead body.

"Hmm look kabuto its Naruto kukuku." Said the ancient uchiha

"Why yes I know, how unexpected. Say Naruto how did you find us? Was it the kyubi who told you we were here? Or are you really just as good as they say you are?

"What. The fuck. Are YOU doing here?! Naruto exclaimed with killer intent condensing into the area like a think fog.

**A/N Am I a bastard or what? Cliffhangers to the MAX! I will update again within a few days so I can finally get this story to take off! Couple of things actually, I think this is just going to be a Naruto and ayame fic and not an entire freaking harem. So ayame is not 21. In this case she is just a year older than Naruto and hinata is a year younger. Naruto is about 17 in this fic. And I know Hinata is really out of character, this was my intent bitches!OH I ALMOST FORGOT! CAN SOMEONE PM ME AD BE MY PEER EDITOR CUZ I KNOW MY GRAMMER AND VOCABULARY SUCK TOTAL PENIS!**

**Immortal out!;P**


End file.
